You Raise Me Up
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Robin has a very special Christmas present for Starfire. RobxStar. Merry Christmas to all! R&R.


This is my Christmas present to you. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and the song. Teens Titans belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, and the song belongs to Westlife

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**You Raise Me Up**

Inside Titans Tower, on Christmas Day, night had fallen outside and the Teen Titans were celebrating the holiday with a party (that was arranged by Beast Boy and Cyborg). Raven was reading a book BB gave her earlier this morning, while Starfire was eating turkey and other food that the boys had made. But she wondered where Robin was.

Robin was in his room with his T-Communicator talking to someone.

'So, you think we can pull it off?'

'Oh yeah, sure. Just let us know when you're ready.'

'Great, I'll see you then.'

He then closed the T-Communicator and headed back to the Comm. Room.

As he walked in, he saw that BB and Cyborg were playing Halo 2 that Starfire had given them. But not before he was crushed by Starfire's hug.

'Robin, you're here at last!'

'Yeah, but you wouldn't mind letting me go, would you?!?'

She then saw that she was crushing Robin, so she quickly let go.

'I'm sorry, Robin.'

'That's okay. Hey, do you want to go to the park? I heard that they're doing a Christmas concert under the stars.'

'Oh joyful days, I'd love to come! I shall go get dressed.' She ran off to her room, as BB ran up to Robin.

'I sure hope you know what you're doing, Robin. You know you can back out…'

'No, this is the right time. Believe me, BB, if I knew this wasn't the right time, I would've backed out ages ago! I'm sure Starfire will take it well.'

'I'm ready, Boy Wonder.'

Robin turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor. What Starfire was wearing was the most beautiful formal dress he had ever seen. It was pink with red flowers sewn on at the bottom, as well as pink formal gloves.

'Wow, you look amazing.'

'Thank you. I understand Earth woman has to wear something called a bra, right?'

At this, Robin blushed rose red.

'Uh, not all Earth woman wear… that sort, at least not… when they're in formal clothing.'

'I see. Shall we go?'

She then took Robin's arm and headed for the door. BB managed to walk up to him and whispered, 'Good luck!'

At the Jump City Park, the time was 9pm and the last Christmas carol had been sung. The crowd, including Starfire, started clapping.

'Oh, Robin, this was most glorious. Thanks for this Christmas present.'

'Thanks, but that's only half your present.' He then started to walk away.

'Friend Robin, where are you going?'

'You'll see.' He headed to the back of the stage, while Starfire was confused at what he meant by 'half her present'. Suddenly, the lights went out, except for one. She then heard piano music, and turned to see Robin… with a microphone.

_When I am down and, oh my soul so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be,_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

'Starfire, would you like to come up to the stage?' The spotlight then turned to her. She didn't know what to do at first, but she then started to walk to the stage. As she walked, he continued to sing.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Before he could continue, he then shouted, 'Okay boys, you can reveal it now.' The backdrop curtain then dropped to reveal a giant Christmas tree. Starfire was surprised. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Robin, what is the meaning of this?'

'Would you do the honours of raising me up to the top, so I can put this star on top?' Starfire was excited.

'I would love to!'

'You mean, you'd love to do it with me…'

When Starfire heard those words, she suddenly realised what he meant. At this, she took Robin's hand and begun to fly, taking Robin with her. As they rose to the top, Robin then pulled out a star.

'Starfire, with all my love… you've risen me up like never before. As the star goes on top, shall we declare the love we've made by doing it together?'

Starfire, blushing, then said, 'Yes, we shall.' As they placed the star on top, the Christmas tree suddenly lit up like a giant lightbulb. Robin then took out his microphone.

'I just want to tell you one more thing, Starfire…'

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

As the local choir continued to sing, Robin and Starfire leaned in and kissed as the Christmas tree shone brightly. When they broke, Robin simply said, 'Merry Christmas, Starfire. I love you.'

'Same to you, Robin.' He then took the mic one more time.

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

As he finished, they rose back down to the stage, the crowd cheering wildly.

'Come on, let's get back and watch the tree from the tower.'

Back at the tower, Robin and Starfire watch as the tree shone brightly than any of the city lights.

'Robin, why did you plan such a thing?'

'Well, Starfire, after all those adventures that we went through, I never knew you would be the one who would give me more confidence and happiness during all this time. I felt that since you were a hero to me, I couldn't think of any other way to not only say 'Thank you,' but to say… I love you.'

''Oh Robin, that is most wonderful.' At this, she launched herself onto Robin and kissed him. Robin suddenly turned as red as Santa's suit. As Starfire broke, she then said…

'Merry Christmas, Robin. You rose me up too… to more than I can ever be.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all at Fan 


End file.
